<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the braided leather belt saw... by Poutini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329858">What the braided leather belt saw...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini'>Poutini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Free Verse, M/M, Will write poetry for poutine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348753/chapters/61462615"> What the leather jacket saw...</a> which I couldn't get out of my head.</p><p>Because apparently when I imagine sentient clothing, I write poetry.</p><p>And before you ask, no, nope, definitely not continuing this with "What the flannel shirt saw..." so <b>don't</b>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Holding it together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a gift,” dad says. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stiff leather, woven tightly together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Packed in a suitcase and off to school, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next logical step in a life with a girl,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woven tightly together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coming undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Gripped tightly, knuckles white</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bag packed in anger</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears and a slammed door</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Repeat</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A day, a week, or two</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apologies and hugs</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Repeat</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Promises </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For better or worse</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold sweat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wringing hands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pacing </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Panic</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Packing</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Undoing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Soft hands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tentative touch</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tug to the left and a pull to the right and a toss to the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A mic and a crowd</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flames, on fabric and in eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unravelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Good intentions</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lie by omission</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Skeleton out of the closet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of the closet, to the girl anyway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trust with a secret</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> But trust broken </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soft hands pull back</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Secure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A song and a dance,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And tentative hands perched once again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A day, a week, or two</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apologies and hugs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy tears and open doors</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a gift,” he says</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He loves you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A hiccup but he loves you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Promises</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For better or for worse</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For real.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>